Rai's Kids: Susan's Arc
by Disney Villain
Summary: The sequel to Jack Spicer's Twin Sister made by pinkypu19932006 now is known as WhOdOeSnTlOvErAi13. Because of a contest I won, I have to write the sequel. Rated T to be safe. It focuses mostly on Susan Pedrosa. COMPLETE
1. Bios

This is the sequel to "Jack Spicer's Twin Sister written by pinkypu19932006. Because of a little contest I won, I have to write the sequel. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own "Xiaolin Showdown." In a way, I don't this story either as it is a sequel to another story.

This will take place 10 years after the original story.

Note: In some of the info, if I put a in front of a sentence, it will be something I made for the character that pinkypu19932006 didn't have.

* * *

Here is the bios for most of the OCs: 

Angel Madeline Spicer (Pedrosa)

Age: 31

Hair: White and Long.

Eyes: Icy Blue

Skin: Pale

Angel is the twin sister of Jack Spicer. Angel fell in love with Raimundo and had sex with him at age 13. When Angel and Rai both turned 20, they got married. Angel is the Xiaolin Dragon of all Elements.

* * *

Susannah Lee Pedrosa 

Age: 18

Hair: White

Eyes: Greenish-Blue

Skin: Tan

The eldest child of Angel and Rai. At age eight, she became a Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. Chase Young will fall in love with her. She also has a very, very high IQ of 240.

* * *

Roberto Jack Pedrosa 

Age: 14

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Greenish-Blue

Skin: Pale

The second oldest child of Rai and Angel. At age four, he became a Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Like Kimiko, he has a thing for technology.

* * *

Regla Anne Pedrosa 

Age: 11

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Skin: Tan

The middle child of Rai and Angel. She became a Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Like Omi, he has a very big ego.

* * *

Raimundo Pedrosa Jr. and Angel Madeline Pedrosa 

Age: 10 Age: 10

Hair: White Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue Eyes: Green

Skin: Pale Skin: Tan

The youngest children of Raimundo and Angel, they are twins. When they were born, they already became Xiaolin Dragons. RPJ became a Xiaolin Dragon of all Elements and Angel Madeline Pedrosa became a Xiaolin Dragon of Wind.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the story. If you have ideas for me, don't be shy to let me know. 


	2. Prelude

I don't own "Xiaolin Showdown." I don't even own this story.

* * *

Ten years have passed since Raimundo married Angel. 

Nine years ago, Jack married Ashley and turned to good.

Their kids have now begun their training with Master Fung to become the next generation of Xiaolin Warriors. (A/N The original Xiaolin Dragons haven't retired.) With the extra Dragons help, they defeated Hannibal Bean and sent him back to the Yin-Yang world, Wuya also went into the Yin-Yang world, but escaped with her bad chi left behind (Making her good and a powerful ally), the only villain they still couldn't beat was Chase Young, who became even more powerful when the Heylin Comet fused within him. He is now so powerful that the Heylin Eclipse does not affect him anymore. With this new found power, he is confident that he will rule the world.

And now, our story begins

* * *

Sorry for it being so short, but this is the prelude. 

Also, I made a little accident messed up my bios a bit. I was going to put a symbol before some sentences so you would be able to know what info I gave to each character. When the bios were uploaded, the symbol was gone. But now, I must make things right.

I am going to right my personal profiles that the symbol was supposed to distinguish.

* * *

Susannah Lee Pedrosa 

Chase Young will fall in love with her. She also has a very, very high IQ of 240.

* * *

Roberto Jack Pedrosa 

Like Kimiko, he has a thing for technology.

* * *

Regla Anne Pedrosa 

Like Omi, she has a very big ego.

* * *

Raimundo Pedrosa Jr. and Angel Madeline Pedrosa 

I actually forgot to add my personal touch to them. The personalities of these two will be just like Gwen and Ben from the show, "Ben 10." Basically, they argue with each other.

* * *

No more chapters till I get 10 more reviews, including 5 ideas for the story or more. 


	3. Our Story Begin

I have decided to put this up early as a dedication to my new pal tietum.

I don't own "Xiaolin Showdown" or this story.

A little note: Susan has some of the same qualities of my OC Titan, Mattrina, as both are super-geniuses and beautiful.

* * *

"Look alive people! There's a new Shen Gong Wu," shouted Dojo.

"It was the middle of the afternoon, and the Xiaolin Dragons, Raimundo, Angel, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Susan, Roberto, Regla, and the twins Raimundo Junior and Angel Madelaine got up on the 40 foot dragon.

"So what is this new Shen Gong Wu?" asked Raimundo, the Shoku Warrior.

"It the Fighting Rhythm. It is a lesser known Shen Gong Wu," answered Dojo.

"What does it do," asked Raimundo.

"It enhances someones fighting ability when the one who wields it listens to music," answered the dragon.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get it," said Susan.

"So where is this Shen Gong Wu?" asked Kimiko.

"We're right above it. Get ready to land," shouted the dragon.

Dojo landed in a wide meadow and turned back into his gecko form.

"There it is," said Susan, pointing to a big rock.

There on the rock, was a boxing glove with a treble clef on it. This was the Fighting Rhythm.

Susan was about to grab it when she saw a dark figure within twenty feet from her. Susan shrieked, for the figure was none other than the evil Chase Young, the Heylin Tai Chi master. Chase Young walked toward her and grinned an evil grin.

Although she was terrified, she knew she had to stand up to Chase so she spoke.

"What are you doing here Chase? You have no interest in Shen Gong Wu," she said.

"I'm not here for the Shen Gong Wu," said Chase Young, still grinning.

Susan was getting very afraid.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Susan.

"I've come for you Susan," answered Chase.

Now Susan was truly terrified and she put up a fighting stance.

"Why?" asked Susan terrified.

"I've fallen in love with you and I want you to be my bride. Together we can rule the entire world," answered Chase.

Susan screamed in utter terror. Chase Young, the Chase Young, the Master of Evil, archenemy to the Xiaolin Dragons, was in love with her. She was no longer afraid and instead was nauseated.

"I'll never marry you, you creep," was Susan's answer.

Susan ran for the Fighting Rhythm but Chase also managed to grab it. The Xiaolin Dragons were watching the whole thing and gasped for they knew what it meant.

Chase was about to call the Showdown, but Susan beat him to it.

"Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Changing Chopsticks against your Third Arm Sash. The game is Hoverboard Racing. We both ride a hoverboard, and the first to make it to the finish line wins. You will be given a hoverboard, but I already have one that I built," said Susan.

"Alright but if I win, you have to marry me and rule by my side for eternity," replied Chase.

Susan thought for a moment.

"Is that even allowed?" asked Susan.

Dojo was busy reading the Xiaolin scrolls and found something.

"Yes it is. It's called Xiaolin Matrimony. A person can bet an opponent's hand in marriage as a wager.

"I don't think I have a choice. I accept the challenge," replied Susan, making the other Xiaolin Dragons gasp.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown."

The area around them transformed into a hoverboard racetrack arena.

"Gong Yi Tanpai," shouted both Chase and Susan.

Susan was in her special ninja outfit and was on her hover board when Chase sped off in the hoverboard the arena provided him.

Susan started her hoverboard and started speeding up towards Chase until she fully caught up to him. Now it was side to side, only one would win this showdown. The finish line was nearing nearer and nearer. Chase tried to trip her hoverboard but as she was such a good hoverboard racer, dodged his attack and made it to the finish line, as his attempt to trip her slowed him down.

"I won! I beat Chase Young and got the Fighting Rhythm and the Third Arm Sash," shouted Susan excitedly.

The Xiaolin Dragons ran up to her and congratulated her on such an amazing victory.

"Hey Kimiko, may I borrow your MP3? I want to try out the Fighting Rhythm.

"Sure, I'll go get it," replied Kimiko.

"You may have won this time," said Chase in the distance. "But you will be my bride eventually."

"Don't count on it," said Susan to herself.

"Here is the MP3, Susan," said Kimiko. Susan took the MP3 and put it on. Then she put on the Fighting Rhythm and shouted its name. Upon saying its name, a powerful aura appeared around Susan and tried some fighting moves. The instant she tried a punching move, she felt a surge of energy in her fists and the punches were covered in the aura. She went to a tree and punched it. The tree went down with one chop. Her punches were also as fast as lightning. She tried a kick and her legs were covered in the aura as well. Her kicks were so fast you couldn't even see it.

"Amazing, the aura around me seems to concentrate upon the part of the arm or leg I use to attack. It seems the aura is what gives me the power. The Fighting Rhythm must convert the sound waves of the music into the aura," said Susan.

All the Xiaolin Dragons were stunned by what Susan had said. "What?" they asked.

"To put it simply, the aura is what gives you the power, and the Fighting Rhythm turns the music into the aura.

"Oh," they replied, because they understood.

"Let's go home guys," said Dojo and Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, Angel, Clay, Susan, Roberto, Regla, and the twins Raimundo Junior and Angel Madelaine got up on Dojo who turned into his 40 foot dragon form.

_Back at the temple..._

"Master Fung, Master Fung, Susan won the Fighting Rhythm from Chase Young in a Xiaolin Showdown, said both Raimundo Junior and Angel Madelaine.

"Is this true young monk?" asked Master Fung.

"Yes and something bad would have happened if I lost," said Susan.

"What would have happened if you had lost young Dragon?" asked Master Fung.

"I would have become Chase Young's bride," answered Susan.

"You mean to tell me that you would have married Chase if you lost?"

"Yes!"

"That sure was a risky bet Susan."

"I know!"

Just then the twins started fighting each other over the Fighting Rhythm.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Quiet you two," said Raimundo and Angel.

"But I want to try the new Shen Gong Wu," shouted the twins.

"Well since Susan won it in the Showdown, I think she should decide who gets to use it first," said the Shoku Warrior.

* * *

A/N I'm making a poll to see who gets to use the Fighting Rhythm. There will be total of five votes. Whichever of the twins gets the most votes gets to use the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Chase's lair..._

Chase was having trouble meditating. Ever since he lost the Showdown to the woman he loves, he been more determined to win her. Chase gave up on meditating on tried to think of a way to get Susan to be his and his alone.

"I've got it!When the monks are asleep, I will sneak into the temple and capture Susan and bring her to my lair.

Chase laughed evilly and set his plan into motion.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think. 

Next chapter will have Jack, Ashley, and Wuya.


	4. A visit and a kidnapping

Here's the next chapter of "Rai's Kids."

I don't own "Xiaolin Showdown" or this story. But I do own the Fighting Rhythm, and the Xiaolin Matrimony.

* * *

"I have decided to let Angie use the Fighting Rhythm," said Susan. Angie grabbed the Fighting Rhythm and used it to beat up her twin brother. They were having a great time until... 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh," came a scream in the halls of the Xiaolin Temple.

When the monks got to the area where they heard the scream, they saw Omi running from an albino squirrel.

"Fred, how did you get out of your cage," said Susan. "Sorry Omi, my squirrel seemed to escape from his cage."

"Why do you have an albino squirrel in a cage, and why is it even albino in the first place," asked Susan's father.

"I use Fred for as great pet and also useful if I want to terrify Omi. Also, he was born an albino which makes things easy so if he gets lost, I can find him easily," answered Susan.

Susan picked up Fred and put him back in the cage.

A/N I named the squirrel Fred because my dad adopted a baby raccoon and named him Fred and raised him. He eventually released him into the wild.

As the Dragons understood, they were greeted by none other than Jack, Ashley, and Wuya.

"Uncle Jack, Aunt Ashley, Wuya," shouted the twins as they ran up to him.

"How are my favorite nieces and nephews," asked the former evil genius.

"Fine! You missed something really funny today. Susan's blue squirrel got out and scared Omi," said the twins.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Even after all these years, Omi still had a deep fear of squirrels.

"Something else happened. Susan almost got married to Chase Young," shouted the twins.

"WHAT?" shouted Jack, Ashley, and Wuya.

"It was nothing. We found a new Shen Gong Wu called the Fighting Rhythm. Chase Young came and challenged me to a Xiaolin Showdown for it. He also did something called a Xiaolin Matrimony, where if I lost, I would have been Chase's queen. I managed to defeat him in a hoverboard race," said Susan.

"Oh, I got you a gift, Susan," said Jack as he pulled out a huge package from behind a room. Susan opened the package and found a mysterious object.

"Uncle Jack, this is an ion capacitor, isn't it? I've been looking everywhere for the parts needed to make one. Where did you get the parts needed to make one?" asked Susan excitedly.

"Simple, I looked on the Internet," replied Jack.

"What's an ion capacitor?" asked Roberto.

"It's a special machine that takes ions from the air and converts them into energy for other machines. Oh, I was wanted to show you guys something when it was completed and now that it almost is, I'm going to show all of you my greatest invention," said Susan.

Susan pulled a lever in the middle of the garden and a series of buttons appeared. After pressing a series of buttons in a certain order, the ground the group the group was on sank down and the group found themselves in Susan's underground laboratory. Susan led the group into a huge room where a giant robot (about the average size of a Power Ranger Megazord) was in a the middle.

"This is my greatest creation ever. I call it the Xiaolin Mega Robot. I made it in case we have to go up against really huge threats that might attack. It's not really a robot. It's actually a mecha, meaning that it needs a pilot, which is me. I needed the ion capacitor to power the robot.

"How did you build such a huge thing, young monk?" asked Master Fung.

"I had a lot of free time on my hands. Also, Dojo was in on it and helped get some scrap metal from local junkyards. After restoring the metal by removing all the rust, I made them into various parts for the mecha. The one part I couldn't find was a ion purifier. I needed a part from that for the ion capacitor."

"I do not need a giant mecha, but I know you should have spent time pouring tea," said Omi boasted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BALDY," screamed Susan angrily. Omi fearfully stood away because he knew he had angered Susan. "I MADE THIS ROBOT IN CASE WE ENCOUNTER A GIANT MONSTER OR OTHER HUGE THREAT WE COULD ENCOUNTER, AND THERE MORE TO GIRLS THAN POURING TEA. WE ARE A LOT MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU THINK. REMEMBER WHO BEAT CHASE YOUNG TODAY."

Susan managed to calm down and catch her breath.

"So young monk, could you explain how this mecha thing works."

"Be glad to. you see..."

_Three and a half hours later..._

"And that is how it works."

Susan noticed that everybody that was trying to listen to her had fallen asleep.

Susan managed to load everyone into an anti-gravity cart, (like in that episode of "Futurama" where Zapp Brannigan joins Planet Express) and brought them to the Xiaolin Temple. With everyone in a bed, Susan went outside to think of something else to invent.

_Meanwhile..._

Chase Young was watching the entire event. He now saw that Susan was all alone. He originally planned to kidnap her while she slept, but this turned out to be a chance to capture her a bit earlier than planned. He watched as she walked into her shed full of scrap metal. He was watching her build a type of computer chip. He hid by the front of the shed in a way that Susan wouldn't be able to see him.

"Aw excellent, with this chip, I'll give my computer a thousand times more memory than ever." Susan walked out of the shed and was grabbed by Chase Young, which made her scream. But scream all she could, the monks and others couldn't hear for they were fast asleep. Susan tried to kick him in the shins, but her efforts were futile.

"Come Susan, we have a wedding to plan," laughed Chase. Chase then carried her bridal style and flew to his lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter Three

Please Review. I don't like it when I don't get reviews.


	5. A dream

Time's up! Nobody found the error in the last chapter. The error was that the twins referred to the squirrel as blue when it was albino.

I don't own "Xiaolin Showdown" or this story. I do own the Fighting Rhythm, Xiaolin Matrimony, and the Ion Capacitor. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan woke up and found herself in the shed. The kidnapping was all a dream. She merely fell asleep in the shed after all the hard work she put in the chip.

"What a nightmare. Well with this chip, I can give my computer a thousand times more memory," said Susan as she left the shed and towards the Xiaolin Temple.

Susan inserted the chip into her computer and turned it on. In about one nanosecond the login screen came up and she logged in. With it on, she went to her database of information and and typed in the info on Xiaolin Matrimony and the Fighting Rhythm. Susie then activated a signal that went into her lab and did a thorough scan of the Xiaolin Mega Robot. The Mega Robot' data then showed up on Susan's computer.

What she didn't know was that Chase Young was watching the whole thing from a hole in the roof. Susan sure looked beautiful to him. He remembered the day he fell for her.

(A/N) Yay! My first flashback scene.

FLASHBACK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Xiaolin Temple was under attack. To be more specific, Susan's room was. Tubbimura was trying to hack into Susan's computer to steal all the information it had in it. Tubbimura hoped to steal all the info to build his own machines with the blueprints Susan put in it. What Tubbimura didn't know was that the Xiaolin Warriors knew what he was planning. The Warriors attacked him but somehow, he managed to defeat them using a cage he set up. What he didn't count on was that Susan wasn't able to fit in because of everyone else and she was spared from the fate. Susan and Tubbimura then got into a fight. While the fight was commencing, Chase was spying on them the whole time. He was trying to see if the Xiaolin Dragons were in a moment of weakness so he could finish them off. While he was watching the fight, he noticed how beautiful Susan looked. Susan took out a little ball. She threw it down and it set off a huge flash of light that blinded Tubbimura long enough for her to kick him in the balls really hard. Tubbimura fell down and and a tremor could be felt throughout the Temple. Susan released the others and Tubbimura was trapped in the Sphere of Yun and sent to the deepest jungles of Africa by Dojo. Chase left and went to meditate but Susan face kept him from clearing his mind.

"Why do I keep thinking of Susan," growled Chase Young. He went to his library and looked up why he was feeling this way about Susan. After looking in the oldest and biggest book, he found the information he seeked. To his amazement, he realized that he had fallen in love with her. He then vowed to make her his eternal bride, no matter what the cost.

End Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase was still watching her on the computer. She was looking at the data the signal retrieved from the robot. She was checking for any flaws the she might have accidentally put in the robot. After a thorough examination, she noticed that she did not put the Ion Capacitor on right, so she went back to the lab to fix the problem. After fixing it, she sighed and said to herself, "Good thing I fixed that. If I used the mecha in that condition, it would have lost power fast." Susan left the lab and went to her room and she turned of her computer. Susan kept thinking about how she could make a virtual reality simulation where she could control the robot to get some practice. Although she could make one easily, she was too exhausted. She looked at the time.

"11:23 P.M. No wonder I'm so tired. I'll take a shower and head to bed," she said to herself. After taking her shower, she put on her pajamas and went into her bed and grabbed a book. After about 20 minutes of reading she set it aside and went to the kitchen. There, she got a glass of milk and drank it down slowly. Then she went into her room and turned on her television to watch X-Play. She was watching as Adam Sessler and Morgan Webb were reviewing some new games. After that was over, she started channel surfing until she found something good. After finding nothing, she turned the TV off and she went to sleep. This was the moment Chase had been waiting for. He jumped off the roof of the Xiaolin Temple and walked slowly towards Susan's room. When he got to Susan's room, he picked her up gently as not to wake her, and carried her bridal style outside. He noticed her stirring in his arms and he tried not to drop her. When she finally stopped stirring, he continued walking outside until he made some space for flight. Then he flew to his lair.

Chase looked at Susan's sleeping form. She looked so beautiful to him, and soon, she would be his for all eternity. Then he whispered, "Sleep Susan. Soon we will be back at my lair, and we will soon be married.

_10 minutes later..._

Chase made it to his lair and put Susan into his guest bedroom. Chase continued to look at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Chase put her in his bed and tucked her in. Chase then walked out and brought two of his cats to him.

"Make sure to guard Susan so she can't leave. If she tries to escape, capture, but don't harm her," ordered Chase Young.

With that, Chase prepared to make sure Susan would marry him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Relax, Chase is going to fail. I am not going to have him marry Susan unless I were to get ten reviews asking me to. Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I work.


	6. Waking Up

Here's the next chapter to "Rai's Kids."

I so do not own "Xiaolin Showdown." I also don't own this story. I just own the Fighting Rhythm, Xiaolin Matrimony, the Xiaolin Mega Robot, and the Ion Capacitor. Just a reminder. Susan has the same traits as my OC, Mattrina. Both are beautiful, both have very high IQs, and both use their skills for good. Try and read her story and tell me what you think. Also, psychicchipmunk asked me a while ago if I'm gonna do a story for all the kids, and my answer is no. I've thought of doing, but decided not because once this is finished I'm going to do a crossover with Inuyasha and Teen Titans (Including Mattrina), but not to worry. Once this is done, I'm going to see if WhOdOeSnTlOvErAi13 wants to since the OCs really belong to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan woke up and looked at her surroundings.

"Where am I? Is this a dream?" she asked to herself. She decided to pinch herself to see if she was in a dream. She winced in pain from the pinch, making her realize that this wasn't a dream. She looked at the door that led out of the guest room and she opened it. Upon opening it, she was "greeted" by two big cats.

"Oh great. I'm in Chase's lair," she said to herself sarcastically. She knew now that he had kidnapped her and took her to his lair to make her his bride. She had to think of a way to escape. She observed her surroundings and saw to her delight, a long lamp. She grabbed it and went outside and confronted the cats. She then left away from the room knowing that the cats would try and stop her. The cats attacked but were knocked down by the lamp each time they approached. She was almost to the lair's exit when she confronted none other that Chase Young.

"And where do you think you're going, my dear?" asked the Master of Evil. He was walking over to her while she stood there terrified. He was now within five inches to her. She did all she could to hold on to her lamp staff, but when he grabbed her arms she dropped it.

"You are going to be my queen, and there is nothing you can do about it, my love," said Chase as Susan stared at him in horror.

By instinct, she kicked him in the shins and he let go. Now free, she ran to the exit with Chase Young in pursuit. She made it to the exit and pressed a series of buttons on a computer wristwatch.

"Good, now all I have to do is avoid Chase and wait for the Mega Robot to get here and save me from Chase," she thought.

What she didn't know was that since the Heylin Comet fused with Chase Young, he gained other powers besides immunity from the Heylin Eclipse. Chase also had super speed and enhanced strength.

For about ten minutes she kept on avoiding Chase despite his super speed until the mecha finally arrived. Susan climbed in and started to fly away from Chase Young's lair when she saw Chase on by her window. Chase then pried opened the mecha and grabbed Susan. In the air, she saw her mecha, fall to the ground and an explosion followed soon after. She knew that her creation was gone. Susan now knew that escape from Chase was nearly impossible so she would have to try harder. She tried to think of another strategy when it hit her. Of course, how could she be so stupid. She had a jet pack on her the whole time. It was much faster than the robot and surely she could outfly that creep Chase Young. Chase flew her back to his lair.

_At Chase's lair..._

Chase brought Susan back into the guest bedroom.

"Don't think of escape again, Susan. You are to be my queen and rule the world by my side forever," spoke Chase.

Susan just stared at him angrily, even though she greatly feared him. Chase left the room. Susan looked upon her surroundings once again. There, she noticed a loose piece of wood and pulled it off. She waited for about five minutes until she was sure Chase was gone. Now Susan tried to open the door but it was locked. Surprisingly, she wasn't scared for she pulled out a lock pick and unlocked the door. Now the door was guarded by twelve huge cats. As they approached her, she whacked each of them with the board. By the time she got to the exit, she turned and noticed that they were gone. Susan turned around again and saw Chase yet again. This time however she was ready for she was sure her next plan wouldn't fail.

"Out again, my sweet?" asked Chase. "You know that without your robot, you have no chance of escape."

Susan looked out at the balcony and activated her jet pack, but to her despair, it was out of fuel. She completely gave up and then Chase came up to her. Susan looked behind and saw that he was coming and dropped the wood and did the only thing she could do, she ran for it. Chase gave chase and was catching up to her until she found a crawlspace and slid under it and hid until Chase was out of sight. She crawled out and since she knew there was no escape, she decided to have a look around Chase's lair. She had to admit, it was a nice place to live, although she didn't want to live here as Chase's queen. She saw a little creek and realizing she was very thirsty, inspected the water and seeing that it was purified water, she took a drink from it. After satisfying her thirst she realized she had become very tired from the chasing and headed for her room as she had given up trying to escape. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

_2 hours later..._

Susan was woken up by Chase Young.

"I know you have given up escape and so you are free to walk around my lair. I'll get you later for dinner," smiled Chase.

Chase left the room and Susan left to continue exploring the enormous lair of Chase Young. She had to admit, he did know how to live.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for more soon. Be sure to review when you read. Remember, the more reviews I get, the harder I work.


	7. Dinner with Chase

Here is the next chapter of Rai's Kids. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan kept on exploring Chase Young's lair when she became sleepy. Two hours of sleep wasn't enough for her. She decided to go to her room to get some more sleep. When she got to her room, she went to her bed and went to sleep. In her sleep she dreamt of her brothers and sisters, her mother, her father, and her friends back at the temple. She missed them terribly.

_Four hours later..._

She woke up and saw a book on a table and decided to read it until Chase came. After about two hours of reading, she was greeted by Chase who came to escort her to dinner. When they got to the dining room they sat down with their food in front of them. Chase was eating his Lao Mang Soup while Susan was eating Sweet and Sour Chicken with a side of rice. She did enjoy the Sweet and Sour Chicken and side of rice and asked for more. (A/N) Sweet and Sour is my favorite Chinese food.

After eating, Chase took her to the balcony and took her hands into his and pressed his lips into hers. She tried to push him back but he was too strong so she had to endure the kiss. Afterwards, he took her to her room and she pretended to fall asleep. For what Chase did not know was that the first to attempts to escape were played out to make Chase confident that she couldn't escape. She needed to do that so there wouldn't be any guards around for her master escape plan.

After Chase left, Susan waited for the perfect time to make her escape. After one hour of waiting, she crept out of her room. She made her way to the balcony and summoned her earth power. She managed to summon a giant stone pillar and climbed on to it. Then she managed to shrink the pillar sending her to the ground safely, where she ran as far from Chase's lair as she could.

_Three Hours Later..._

Susan managed to make all the way to the Xiaolin Temple and was greeted by all her friends and family. They all asked her where she went and she told them about how Chase Young had kidnapped her to make her his bride, how Chase had destroyed her mecha, how she had no fuel in her jet pack, and how those were all ruses to make him believe that she couldn't escape so she used her earth power to make a stone pillar to get her down and make her escape. All her friends and family were impressed with her quick thinking. They all went inside where Susan decided to make some extra security. She built a force field generator that covered the entire Xiaolin Temple and she designed some hidden security cameras in the ground. She then took some robots to where her mecha exploded and took the parts to the Xiaolin Temple so she could rebuild it. However she was upset that the Ion Capacitor was completely destroyed from the explosion. Wuya however used her powers to restore it to mint condition and Susan (with the help of her robots and Jack's Jack-Bots) rebuilt the Xiaolin Mega Robot in no time flat. After doing that, she designed some smaller force field generators for the beds of the Temple for extra safety. With all these defenses, Susan was confident that Chase Young could not kidnap her that easily.

_At Chase Young's lair..._

Chase Young went into the guest room to see Susan. Upon entry, he saw a note left behind by Susan. He picked it up and read it.

It said:

Dear Chase,

Those first two attempts to escape were bound to fail. I knew they would fail when I tried them. I only did it so you would think that I had no chance of escape. However, I had another method of escape, I used my earth power to escape your grasp. When I get to the Xiaolin Temple, I'm going to add extra security to make sure you never try to kidnap me again.

Susan

P.S. I'm never going to marry you, you evil creep.

P.P.S. If you were still on the side of good, we might have had a chance. It's your fault I don't like you.

Chase made a roar and he brought all his minions and headed for the Xiaolin Temple.

Chase was mad. He would have to think of a new plan to make Susan his. But first, he wanted to beat her extra security to prove she would never be free of him. He would have him for his queen, he would not be denied.

_Back at the Xiaolin Temple..._

Susan wrote about her little adventure in her computer's diary. She then decided to play some "Xenosaga Episode 1." After four hours of playing she turned on the television to watch "X-Play." She was hoping they would have a review for "Monster House," and to her delight, it got a two out of five. She had a feeling that would happen and she was right.

(A/N) That's what I thought it would get as well, so when I looked at X-Play's review section, I was delighted to find out I was right.

She then decided to read her book while listening to Evanescence. After a while, she went outside because it was a little stuffy inside and took a sleeping bag and sleep outside. When she got outside, she saw Chase Young and his jungle cats trying to break the force field.

"Don't bother Chase. That force field could take a thousand megaton nuclear missile. You have no chance of breaking it," stated Susan. Chase Young heard her but continued to attack the force field. Susan took her sleeping bag and went to sleep. However, she grew thirsty and went inside for a drink of green tea. She went outside and to her amazement, Chase continued to attack the force field. Susan knew there was no way for him to break the field, so she went back into her sleeping bag and went to sleep. Chase however looked at her and calmed down. Somehow, when she slept, he would be entranced by her beauty. He wanted to have her for his bride and nothing would change that. He decided to think. He suddenly had an idea and went back to his lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of this chapter. I'll bet you're wondering what Chase Young is planning. Well, if you want to know, you have to stay tuned and remember to send in those reviews. More reviews make me a hard worker.


	8. The Final Battle

Here's the next chapter of Rai's Kids.

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. But I do own the Fighting Rhythm, Xiaolin Matrimony, the Ion Capacitor, and the Xiaolin Mega Robot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan woke up to find that Chase was gone and figured he gave up. Susan decided to get a midnight snack and headed for the kitchen. She found herself some chocolate ice cream and got herself a bowl. When she finished the ice cream, she went to her room to get her book and went outside. When she got to her sleeping bag she opened her book and started to read. After a while of reading, she saw Chase return.

_Huh, I figured he would give up_, thought Susan. He saw Chase Young hold up two items. Upon looking closer at them she saw that they were the Reversing Mirror and the Sphere of Yun, and Susan knew what was going to happen. She knew that the Sphere of Yun traps people in a force field and with the Reversing Mirror, the Sphere of Yun would free people from a force field.

(A/N) The Sphere of Yun also give the user the prisoner's possessions, but I think that isn't a magical effect. I believe it is because since the prisoner is trapped, he won't be using them, thus, the user gets to have them.

"Sphere of Yun, Reversing Mirror," shouted Chase Young. Upon saying this, the force field disappeared and Chase Young could get in. Susan was already running, but since Chase had super speed, he caught up to her and grabbed hold of her. However, before he could fly away with his catch, he heard the other monks and the rest.

"Let my daughter go, Chase," shouted the Shoku Warrior as he tried a jump kick. Chase let go of Susan and grabbed Raimundo's foot and threw him into a wall.

"Dad!" shouted Susan as she and the rest ran to him. However, her friends and family were trapped in the Sphere of Yun and she was grabbed by Chase Young.

"You're coming with me Susan. And the monks and others will make make great witnesses to our wedding," said Chase. Susan noticed that Chase was still holding the Reversing Mirror and a thought came to her giant brain. Using her one free hand, she grabbed the Reversing Mirror.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. However, Shen Gong Wu will not be wagered. Instead, if I win, you must abandon the side of evil forever," said Susan.

"Fine, but if I win, you must be my queen and not try to escape. In other, words, a Xiaolin Matrimony. Now name your challenge," said Chase Young.

"The game is "House of the Dead 3." A screen will appear with a light gun connected. We each get eight continues and three lives in the game. Whoever can get further in the game wins the Showdown. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." A screen appeared in the middle of the Xiaolin Temple garden. Connected to the screen was a light gun.

"Gong Yi Tanpai," both shouted. Chase was the first to go play the game. He was attacked constantly by the zombies because he never bothered to learn how to play a video game or use a gun. He never even beat Chapter 0 at all. Now it was Susan's turn to play. Susan picked up the light gun and the game restarted. Susan was kicking zombie and mutant ass. Not only did Susan get farther than Chase, but she made it to the final level. She got to the final boss, known as the Wheel of Fate. After a tough battle, Susan managed to destroy the Wheel of Fate and beat the whole game. The showdown was over. Susan had won. Chase Young was awestruck and fell to his knees. He lost not once to this girl, but twice. Susan approached him.

"It's over Chase Young! I've won and that means that you have to abandon the side of evil forever. Chase went through a transformation. His clothes turned blue and white, his hair got neater, and his eyes eyes stopped looking reptilian. In other words, Chase had the appearance he had 1500 years ago before he turned evil. Susan offered him her hand and he took it. After helping him up, she stared into his deep brown eyes. She knew that his evil was gone and she had now fallen in love with him. He put his hand on her chin and pressed his lips to hers. This time however, she did not push back. The monks and the rest couldn't believe their eyes. Susan had turned Chase Young to the side of good and was kissing him. Master Fung went to look into some scrolls. He took one out and showed everyone. The scroll read:

A girl of Earth will be born of a Shoku Warrior of Wind and a warrior of all Elements. The Prince of Darkness will fall for her but she will refuse him. In their final battle, the girl of Earth will turn the Prince of Darkness back to good and fall for him at last.

The scroll was talking about Susan. Susan was part of a prophecy that said that she would be the one to turn Chase Young back to the side of good.

Chase Young turned to his jungle cats.

"I hereby declare that you are all free of my servitude," he said. The jungle cats turned back to human and left the Xiaolin Temple. He turned back to Susan and held her close. She put her arms around his head and kissed him back. When she let go, she said to him, "Now we can get married."

Chase Young smiled and kissed her again. Raimundo and Angel went to their oldest daughter and gave her their blessing.

"Looks like we got ourselves another wedding to take care of," said Master Fung.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just kidding! The next chapter is the finale. I so want to get started on my Teen Titans (with Mattrina who is now Beast Boy's long lost sister) and Inuyasha. Remember, to review. Also, I have decided to do a contest to see who will get to do the sequel of Rai's Kids, Rai's Kids: Roberto's Arc. All you have to do to win is guess what Shen Gong Wu is able to give you the instincts and agility of a monkey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Epilogue

This is the final chapter to "Rai's Kids: Susan's Arc." I now realize that I'm part owner of this story. Anyways, I have some good news. psychicchipmunk is the winner of the contest. He or she is now going to write "Rais Kids: Roberto's Arc." So psychicchipmunk, WhOdOeSnTlOvErAi13, own this story series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days after Susan released Chase Young from the side of evil, Susan became engaged to marry him. Now Susan was in her wedding dress, getting ready to be with Chase Young forever. Susan was surrounded by her bridesmaids, Kimiko, Regla, and Maddie. The time for the wedding had arrived. Susan walked down the aisle and saw Chase at the altar. Her heart filled with joy. Susan got to the aisle and said all the right things and became Susan Young. She looked in the face of her new husband and kissed him on the lips. She threw the bouquet and it landed in Maddie's lap. Chase carried his bride to the honeymoon suite and he and Susan lived happily ever after.

**_The End of Susan's Arc_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stay tuned for "Rai's Kid's: Roberto's Arc" from psychicchipmunk. And I know it is short, but I want psychicchipmunk to get started soon and I want to work on my Mattrina stories. Please review.


End file.
